28 Faces of Starscream
by Daenerys Starcatcher
Summary: I'm trying my hand at the 28 meme, with Starscream as its focus. Many themes will abound, as well as AUness, canon, and mixtures thereof. OCs, mature themes, and sparklings will likely be present, but each chapter will be headed with its own appropriate warnings. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

_I was talked into trying this, as I have never written a 28 meme for anyone. I figured that if I was going to do so, I may as well write the one I feel I know the best. Maybe it's overdone, maybe too many have chosen Starscream...but he's who I know, and I write what I know. Hope you enjoy the little insights._

_I'm stealing from different AUs, different canon, and even making slag up out of whole cloth as is the author's right...I /_will_/, however, at least try and slap a label on them so you know what you're getting. Also, this is to be rated M, because some prompts will definitely fall into that category. Lengths will vary from drabbles to ungodly, I don't doubt._

_Probable warnings include sticky, the wonderful thing known as Seekersmut, mechpreg in places (I'll warn at the head of each chapter for those sensitive), violence, sparklings, and whatever else crawls out of the Pit of Starscream's mind._

_This is slashy, I like slash, so if you don't, don't read it. :)_

_On with the show._

_Oh, and I don't own Transformers...hell, I don't even own all the OCs. I'll credit their owners in the chapters they show up in._

* * *

_Warnings for this chapter- None_

* * *

-1- Angsty ~Because of me, because of you, I am what and who I am.~

* * *

He knew that he brought it upon himself. Half the time, he didn't particularly care, either, not even when he was like this, lying strapped to a berth in the medbay because the system damage was causing him to convulse at random intervals.

It was Starscream's lot in life, it seemed. The vicious cycle. He mouthed off, Megatron slagged him, he ended up in medbay for a cycle or two or even ten, then was repaired just to mouth off again. His trinemates didn't even come visit anymore; they knew he'd pull through...he always did.

So he lay, staring at the ceiling, the room silent and dead. The way he would be on the day that he pushed his commander too far. Silent and dead. He wondered idly if anyone would miss him, if he /_were_/ to die. Probably not, he decided. He had more enemies than any other mech in existence, and he knew that that too was his own fault.

Was it really worth it?

/_Yes_/, he thought. /_Yes. Because at least this is /_my very own choice_._/


	2. Chapter 2

_Ooh, next installment already! AU alert here; this is pre-war Cybertron, and includes several OCs that are the intellectual property of my sometime co-author and adopted little sister Katea-Nui. Maverick's her baby, but in this ficlet, Starscream adopted him. (Perhaps we'll share that story with you all sometime...)_

_Warnings: AU, maaaaaaaaaaaybe slashy overtones if you look sideways (not between Maverick and Starscream)N_

_Not mine!_

_Terminology:  
_

_Kalu- Seeker term for sire  
_

_Kali- Seeker term for carrier  
_

* * *

**_-2- Bored "Young Seekers live for adventure... And it's five times worse when they're /bored/."_**

* * *

"Star, I'm bored." Maverick said, frowning. He held up his datapad, homework finished and mostly correct.

Starscream glanced over and sighed. "We can't leave here yet. I am waiting on an important comm from-"

"Lord Aftshaft of Stinkypede?" Mav cut in.

"/_No_/, and if he heard you call him that, he'd be somewhat less than amused." Starscream gave his adopted creation a single raised optic ridge, but the irrepressible young Seeker only smirked back, looking eerily like his adopted _kalu_.

Maverick opened his mouth to continue, but Starscream held up one finger. "I wouldn't."

The grey, yellow and orange Seeker scowled and sat back in his chair, glaring at the viewscreen on Starscream's desk as if he wished it'd explode or something.

A few moments later, when no call had come, he spoke again. "You /_promised_/, Star. You said we'd go to Shimmerglow's before Revvy got off shift, and then out for dessert afterward."

Starscream sighed again. "Yes, I did, but I must wait on this call or the slag will totally hit the recirculation unit."

Maverick's optics grew artificially wide. "You wouldn't /_lie_/ to me would you?"

Star didn't buy it for an astrosecond.

"Go find your brother, tell him it's okay to go offshift early, and I'll see what I can do." he said. "Or sit here and do tomorrow's lesson today. That'll cure your boredom."

"I don't know where he is!" Maverick whined.

Just then, the screen beeped, and Starscream motioned for Maverick to be silent while he proceeded to talk about very dull things indeed- trade, mainly, along with a minor dispute as to who owned what percentage of the profits from a mine near the Tarn-Vos border.

He tried. He really did. But Maverick was still young, even though he'd been sparked into an adult frame, a batch-Seeker like so many others. He looked around, desperate for something to do that /_wouldn_'t/ get him into trouble. He even tried to listen to his adopted creator's conversation for a bit, but all he could hear was Starscream's tone rising the more the other mech began to torque him off. He finally found something to mess with, something quiet, and kept at that while Starscream got angrier and angrier.

Finally, the Winglord of Vos lost it. "I think not, 'Lord' Macerator." Starscream spat. "You might wish to call me back to discuss this when your helm /_isn_'t/ firmly planted all the way up your aft."

Maverick started laughing uncontrollably at that, and he couldn't help but move to his _kalu's_ side. He could see the enraged Macerator through the screen, staring at the both of them.

"Well, I'm not bored anymore." Maverick declared.

Starscream smiled and shut the offending screen off, cutting the Tarn delegate off mid-curse. That's when he noticed what Maverick had done in the time he'd spent in conference.

The arms and crests and decorated plaques of his forebears had once hung proudly upon the walls, polished regularly out of respect.

They now seemed to be firmly stuck to the ceiling. Starscream turned his head slowly and pinned Maverick to the now-bare wall with his gaze.

Maverick shrugged. "Shouldn't let me get bored, _Kalu_." His smile made it impossible for Starscream to be mad for long.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, thanks for the follows and reviews! I appreciate it more than you guys know. ^_^ _

_This one is likely your standard G1, and not even slashy if you choose not to look at it that way. (Of course, if you /do/ it fits there too.)_

_Still not mine; I just pimp Starscream out every now and then._

* * *

_-3- Caring "Of course I care. They're trine. They're /_**morons**_/,__ but they're still trine."_

* * *

"You insufferable /_glitch_/." Starscream muttered, looking down at the black and violet Seeker who lay on the medical berth, offlined for his own safety. "I'm going to stand here until you finally wake up just so I can tell you how /_stupid_/ you are."

Skywarp didn't respond. He couldn't, in any case; his faceplates were half caved in from the blast that had knocked him from the sky.

Hook eyed the Decepticon Air Commander warily. "Sir, this is going to take quite some time." Starscream's helm whipped around and he glared. "I don't care. I'm not leaving. The first thing he's going to hear when he wakes up is his punishment for being such a slagging moron." Hook noted Starscream's hands, though. They were resting on the berth, very close to Skywarp's own black hand.

He said nothing, only nodding. He had a team himself. He motioned Mixmaster over to assist and they worked around Starscream, who, true to his word, never left the medbay.

It took all night-cycle to repair Skywarp enough to safely bring him back online. Starscream had not moved from the bedside, even though Megatron had attempted to summon him to 'discuss' their defeat that day. His comms apparently suffered a fatal glitch midway through the order, though they miraculously repaired themselves moments later when Thundercracker commed Starscream asking for a status report on their trinemate.

Crimson optics watched pale faceplates as Skywarp's own optics, dimmed with pain, finally flickered on. The teleporter's lips twisted into a faint smile. "Star. I fragged up."

"You insufferable /_glitch_/." A cobalt hand grasped the black one.


	4. Chapter 4

_I promise that not all of these will be sad...but this is what's coming out at the moment. Looking over the prompt list I have some...interesting ideas for some of them, so hold tight!_

_Warnings for slash and pre-war Cybertron._

_Not mine...and thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

_-4- Curious "I need to /_**know**_./ Knowledge is the sharpest blade that exists."_

* * *

"I can't wait to see what, exactly, is out there." Starscream declared on the evening before they were to depart on their expedition. Skyfire was packing a decent-sized container full of datapads, and he turned to face Starscream, smiling fondly at his partner.

"Actually, Star, there really isn't a whole lot in /_space_/, per se. The planets, on the other hand..." His soft, even tone was teasing, and the volatile Seeker stuck out his glossa at the shuttleformer.

"There are /_things_/ in space. Detritus, dust, solar flares, solar /_winds_/..." Starscream said pompously, trying to force his own container closed. He'd shoved too much into it, and the lid bulged ominously. "I know what you mean, though." He grinned when Skyfire came over and pressed down hard on the lid, enabling Star to lock it tight. "I still can't wait to go."

"It /_is_/ dangerous, and we do have a job to do." Skyfire reminded the Seeker. He'd been on numerous such expeditions to discover new sources of energon, and they were nowhere near as romantic and exciting as Starscream seemed to believe they would be. He didn't want to dash his hopes completely, though- Star looked so much better when he smiled.

"I know, 'Fire. We'll do all that /_and_/ see the galaxy." Starscream said, unceremoniously plopping his aft onto the shuttle's lap. "This will be the best thing for us, you'll see. And then when we get back..." His grin widened.

"Yes. This is our trial, and if we are /_sure_/, we'll bond when we return." Skyfire said, gently petting Starscream's wings.

The Seeker curled into the larger frame, not saying a word. "Let's go 'charge, 'Fire. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

The Decepticon Air Commander shut down the memory file with a sigh. By the Cybertronian calendar, it was /_that_/ day again. He always took a joor to remember him on this day, and even his trine didn't say a word.

Curiosity. It was still a driving force within him, but he wished that it hadn't cost him quite so much. Was he ever that mech, the one in the files? So young and hopeful? He wondered sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes, I skipped one. That's because /_this_/ has been written for awhile, and I really like it...and to me, it fits the prompt. This was co-written by Katea-Nui and is pre-war, describing how our lovely command trine got together. She is doing her own 28 focusing on the Twins, so give that a look as well!_

_Slashy overtones, relatively strong ones at that. _

_Not mine but oh my Primus I would love to have my own trine of Seekers._

_Review, please? *turbopuppyoptics*_

* * *

_-5- Daring "When I decide I want something, it's mine."_

* * *

Starscream scowled at his reflection in the specially imported glass mirror in the wall of his berthroom. There was a huge smudge on the left side of his wing, and he couldn't reach it for the life of him...how /_annoying_/, when he had to look his best this time, regardless. He frowned, realizing that he had less than no idea where Skywarp was this morning. Frag. Just..frag. This was /_not_/ the way to start the first day of the first Air Festival in a very long time.

A purple flash of light heralded said missing flier as a weight suddenly draped itself across his back. "You almost ready, Scree? I don't want to miss all the good vendors because you were in here primping."

* * *

Thundercracker sat in a small cafe that was quickly getting crowded with patrons. The Air Festival was eliciting all sorts of excitement, and he himself was not above it. He was actually looking forward to teaching Skywarp a lesson today. With a small grin and after turning down two or three queries about perhaps going on a date from a few strangers, he settled in to wait until it would be time to move to the Flight fields.

* * *

"I have a spot on my back, Skywarp." Starscream said irritably. "And it will show up in the sky like nothing else, and regardless, I intend to fly today!" He did, too. He'd be slagged if he was going to let everyone else enjoy themselves while he was stuck next to dusty old Seekers who couldn't get up to speed if they drank ultragrade nonstop. He shoved a cloth into Skywarp's hand, obviously demanding assistance. He always got like this, but only in front of /_his_/ people...

Skywarp pouted but complied if only to get them out of there faster. He didn't see anything wrong, but one never knew with Starscream. He wiped down his wingmate's back quickly. "There. Done. /_Now_/ can we go?"

Star looked at his back critically, and indeed it did seem as if Skywarp had gotten it off. "Yes." he said, a bit more softly. "I'm just..." He doesn't finish the thought, instead heading down the steps to the outside world, schooling his expression into his 'public persona' so that he could be that which the city needed- a strong, capable ruler. Not a spoiled brat like some called him. He looked back at Skywarp. "Where to first?"

Skywarp's optics were lit up like a sparkling in a goodie store. "The vendors! I need me some rust sticks!" He said, getting ready to take to the air.

Starscream snorted but nodded, taking to the air himself. Today was going to be a good day, slaggit. He demanded it. He followed Skywarp to the vendors' area, where all manner of...things, he supposed, were being sold and traded. There was a cafe nearby with actual seating, and he hurried over there to wait for Skywarp to get whatever he was after, watching the crowd aimlessly. It was so busy some didn't even seem to recognize him, which was a rarity in itself.

Thundercracker had about the only table to himself, the many mechs and occasional femme finally having given up for the moment on trying to engage him. This was a huge celebration and many a Seeker was searching for their possible trine. Thundercracker was keeping an optic open as well.

Starscream sat down in the first unoccupied seat he found...which also seemed to be the ONLY unoccupied seat in the place. He didn't even look hard at his tablemate- that sort of thing was unimportant now. He tried to keep an optic on Skywarp, but he'd vanished some time ago, so Star sighed deeply...he was going to be here forever...

Thundercracker startled out of his reverie as another mech sat at the table across from him and he turned to ask them to leave him alone when the words halted on his glossa. "Starscream." He greeted with some surprise.

Star turned his head. That voice was somewhat familiar...and then he glanced over more fully. Oh, it was /_him_/. The Academy instructor who'd gotten stuck in that fragging Pit of a city. "Thundercracker." he said neutrally. "I didn't even notice who was sitting here. There are so many in here I fear for my wings." Indeed, someone moved past Starscream and banged the wide plane into a chair, and Starscream glared at the Seeker, who literally jumped through himself apologizing until Star dismissed him with a wave.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. His own back was to a wall so he hadn't had any issues. "It is rather crowded. There is a wonderful turn out for the festival."

"It's the first one in a very long time." Starscream said softly, an unreadable look in his optics. "It /_will_/ go well." He turned to the blue flier. "Are you prepared for your match against Skywarp?" He looked the flier up and down. He wondered who would win that one. Hm.

"I feel sufficiently prepared, yes." The large seeker acknowledged. "However that does not mean that Skywarp will not surprise me. Despite his general predictiveness, his instinct is impeccable. It can go either way."

Starscream just stared at Thundercracker. Surely he wasn't as boring as he sounded. He felt like he was sitting in front of a winged version of that aftshaft from Iacon. "I'm pretty sure Warp's going to win that." he said, deliberately watching his reaction. "He's the best flyer in Vos except me."

Thundercracker's lips twitched a bit and he leaned back in his seat. Typical Starscream. He hadn't changed since the Academy much. "We will see. I did teach him a lot of what he knows." Despite himself, his wings rose a little higher on his back in clear pride.

Starscream glanced over with half-shuttered optics. "Yes, we will." because, unknown to anyone, Starscream himself planned to challenge the winner of that little contest. He needed to know who was the best of the best. This was the only way, whether it was traditional or not. Traditions had to start somewhere, and this was to be his.

"Huh." Thundercracker said suddenly, having glanced out the window. "Looks like the first trine of the festival has been formed." He said with an oddly wistful note to his vocalization.

Starscream's head whipped around, wanting to see as well...and he smiled, his face looking both wistful and sad...as well as pleased. "I never asked you...is that part of your plans as well?" It wasn't an impolite question at this time; many asked of another status, as part of this entire thing was to meet others for various kinds of alliances.

Thundercracker smiled slightly. "Hopefully. Another thing that I cannot predict for sure."

"You don't have to predict everything, Thundercracker, sometimes things just happen." he said with only a hint of irritation. One did not need to plan out every instant of their lives. That reduced the chance for those moments that were truly unexpected. Star stared towards the busy marketplace, not even a glimpse of violet and black on the same form. "Fraggit, Warp..." he muttered.

Today seemed to be a 'speak of the devil' kind of day as Starscream's comm went off. /_Screeeamer! where'd ya go?!_/

Thundercracker shrugged. He knew what Starscream meant. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Starscream sighed and answered the comm. /_Away from the confusion- the cafe near the edges of this chaos fest._/ He decided NOT to inform Warp of who his table companion was. It was much more interesting this way. He then gave the dark blue Seeker an appraising look. If only he'd get out more, and perhaps surgically remove the pole from his aft, he'd be a fine catch indeed. Unfortunately, Starscream didn't think he was able to do either.

/_... Can I get coordinates?_/ Skywarp asked sheepishly.

Starscream facepalmed and provided them, wondering how Skywarp would possibly get around if he couldn't fragging teleport.

Moments later, patrons were stumbling out of the way and shouting indignantly as Skywarp appeared with a loud pop of displaced air and a flash of purple light and much smacking of helms with wings. "Heya Screamer! I brought rust sticks!" He paused and then his lips curled into a scowl. "Speaking of sticks..."

Thundercracker looked extremely... Amused by Skywarp's reaction.

Starscream reached up and tweaked Skywarp's wingtip. "At least pretend to be nice today, Warp, okay?" He stood, tilting his head. "We will see you later, Thundercracker. Be ready." With the ghost of a grin, he gave a nod of respect and dragged Skywarp away before he could be rude enough to cause a scene.

* * *

Thundercracker stood tall and proud on the edge of the Flight Fields as other mechs facing challenges gathered. Some were his students and they were looking forward to seeing their teachers have at each other. His wings flexed as he observed the sky and mentally plotted as many routines as he could when his opponent was as unpredictable as Skywarp.

Skywarp snorted. He knew he was gonna show that fragger up in front of the entire city, whether he liked it or not. He watched Starscream, who seemed to be lost in watching the fliers above him, the look on his face rather undefinable. "Star, I'm gonna kick his aft."

Starscream just gave Skywarp a secretive smile. "We'll see. Today is a day for many surprises."

Thundercracker stared at the sky, waiting for his time when a heavy handed smack on his back made him oof and his wings flared as he turned to glare at... A fellow teacher and a surprisingly good friend he'd known for vorns. "Skyhigh." He greeted, his face sporting an uncharacteristic smile. The white and orange seeker smiled at him.

"Heya TeeCee. You ready for today?" The jovial seeker asked. Thundercracker grinned. "As well as I can be."

Skywarp just tossed his head and ignored Starscream for the moment, running his own flight patterns...if you could call them that... through his meta. He flew erratically on purpose in things like this. It made him almost impossible to track, let alone keep up with. Star knew how, but Star had known him forever, literally... The teleporter grinned, watching his opponent talking to some hideously orange Seeker not too far from where he was. He wondered if that was his /_special_/ friend. Everyone had one, after all!

"Warp, stop staring at Thundercracker and come here for a moment." Starscream said, breaking thrugh his reverie.

Skywarp huffed and turned. "What, Scree?"

"You /_do_/ realize that if you lose, you're going to be forever considered as less of a flier than /_him_/, right?" Starscream reminded him. White wings twitched at just the thought of it. "I'm also looking for our third here...in a less direct way than /_your_/ method, but still."

Skywarp's wings rose in outrage. "No way! Like slag I'm gonna let 'im outfly me!"

"Sometimes there's no letting. Sometimes it just happens. Sometimes, even sometimes, they're better." Starscream touched Skywarp gently on his arm. "I don't think he's better than you, but don't underestimate him either, all right? You tend to get overconfident, and that's when you frag up."

Skywarp snorted. "Yeah. Whatever." His attention was grabbed by the roar of the crowd as one air challenge came to an end. His lips twitched up in a smirk. "Watch me wipe the sky with this slagger."

"Of course I'll be watching. You're my favorite wingmate." Starscream leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek, not particularly caring who was watching. "Go kick some aft, Warp."

Skywarp huffed, unable to stay irritated with Starscream for long. "Good. Now watch me win." He grinned confidently, stepping out to meet the challenge. On the other side of the field Thundercracker did the same.

Starscream setlled himself to watch- this promised to be interesting.

Skywarp strode out, unselfconscious. Why would he give a flying turborat's aft who was watching him? He looked good and knew it, and he certainly looked better than that dull blue...he really wasn't dull today, was he. Skywarp shook his head. Now was NOT the time, slaggit. It really wasn't.

His characteristic grin quirked his lips as he offered his opponent a flowery bow, his voice carrying. "Skywarp, of the Spire, challenges you." he said formally, just like he'd been taught. The title was recent enough; before, he'd been Skywarp of Pretty Much Nowhere.

The blue seeker offered a bow back, wings stiff and respectful on his back as he met his opponent. "Thundercracker of the Flight Academy accepts. May the wind be kind and carry you far." He said, a small surprisingly attractive smirk on his face that spoke of his confidence.

Why did he have to look good? That wasn't fair. Skywarp didn't let those thoughts creep into his expression, though, only offering the blue flier a salacious wink, trying to throw him minorly off-guard. His own wings were relaxed one moment, twitching eagerly the next, and held high and stiff the next, showing his normal chaotic state. "Same...but it's gonna carry /_me_/ farther." The smirk the teleporter offered Thundercracker was almost teasing.

He watched for the sign to take off, all but dancing in place.

Thundercracker raised an optic ridge and chuckled. "If you say so, Skywarp." He braced his feet and then the bell went off. Thundercracker took off, shooting straight up.

Skywarp leapt into the sky, and winged not straight up, but at a slight angle- wind resistance was gonna happen whether he liked it or not, and as proud as he was of being able to 'port it really wouldn't look good if he did it too much. It felt /_good_/ to let himself go all-out- not something he did often, and even though TC was a fading blue speck way the Pit up there, he knew he'd get there soon. He kept his path relatively straightforward, this time; he'd save the crazy tricks for later, when the older Seeker started to wear down.

Thundercracker kept his focus on the sky twisting down suddenly and into a dive, headed straight for the oncoming Skywarp. He was prepared to roll left or right as he needed.

Skywarp saw him coming almost too late. He could read the slight movements that indicated TC's readiness but he doubted very seriously he'd anticipate this... instead of moving left or right, he made a downward loop, losing a LOT of altitude, hopefully coming up somewhat behind and below the other flier.

Thundercracker was not expecting that, seeing as it was extremely difficult to pull out of a move like that, but that was Skywarp. He struggled to pull up as well, forced to veer to one side before he could gang altitude again.

Skywarp couldn't care less how hard it was supposed to be; this was where he could use the skills Primus had blessed him with. With a flash of violet radiation he disappeared, reappearing in almost the same movement some distance away from Thundercracker...straight up. Now /_he_/ had the altitude advantage, and he smirked down at the blue Seeker for just an instant before beginning to lay his trap.

Thundercracker's face held an expression of extreme concentration as he put on his afterburners to catch up. He had lost the advantage, but that did not mean he could not regain it.

Skywarp hummed in midair, seemingly flying right along without a care in the world. He knew people thought he was stupid, and he used that at times. He put off every impression of not giving a damn where TC happened to be, even as he circled slowly, the majority of his processing power geared to jump if the mech got within reach.

Was he seriously not taking this seriously. Thundercracker sped up, his fingers reaching for plating.

Skywarp snorted and disappeared again, this time not far at all behind the other Seeker. Despite all appearances, he couldn't keep that up indefinitely, and his systems pinged him, warning him that he really shouldn't do that too many more times at all. He flew toward Thundercracker, wondering who was more agile in close...him, with his smaller form, or surprisingly the bulkier form ahead of him.

Thundercracker suddenly whirled, a large grin on his face. He hadn't been entirely prepared for Skywarp to reappear so close, but he had been expecting him to warp at some point. His wings and arms spread as his sonics hummed online.

Skywarp backwinged sharply. Fragging /_pits_/, almost too close. And just /_what_/ was that odd feeling in the air? He had no idea, but he moved parallel to Thundercracker, waiting for a chance to dive in when he least expected it.

Thundercracker made a feint to his right as if to intercept Skywarp and spur him into action. The moment Skywarp tried to warp or charge him he would let loose with his sigma.

Skywarp's optics narrowed. He though he saw something...and he had at least two jumps left in him. He prepared to disappear again to put himself directly behind Thundercracker to grab for those admittedly pretty wings...

Thundercracker closed in on Skywarp, arm reaching for him once more.

Skywarp did as his name suggested and he disappeared once more, reappearing almost within touching distance of Thundercracker in midair.

Prepared this time, Thundercracker spun the moment Skywarp disappeared. As soon as he saw the flash that heralded Skywarp's reappearance, he grabbed out, wrapping his arms around the smaller and lithe seeker before setting off a low frequency sonic boom to knock Skywarp half off line.

Skywarp cried out as he was hit by something that scrambled his equilibrium, and his vision actually greyed out momentarily before he knew what had happened. "Primus FRAGGIT frelling damn scion of a two-cred cheap drug-addled cassette and a blender!" he howled.

Thundercracker just held on tighter as the bell sounded. "Face it Skywarp. You lost fair and square. But good moves out there."

"Frag yourself with a rusty pinion." Skywarp mumbled, obviously upset. Stars was gonna be so mad...

Oddly enough, Thundercracker didn't release Skywarp until they were on the platform again although the reason for that became clear when he set the Seeker on his feet and he had trouble standing straight. "Careful, I think I knocked you equilibrium offline for a bit."

Skywarp put one palm to his head. "I think you did. Fraggit." He tried to step away, then abruptly grabbed on to Thundercracker's arm to keep from falling on his aft.

Starscream made his way up to the platform. he'd had an inkling this was going to happen, and he was prepared. The look on his face was dead serious.

"Thundercracker, after you have refueled yourself... I challenge you."

Thundercracker steadied Skywarp, letting his fellow instructor lean on him until his equilibrium balanced out. "It should right itself in a few kliks." He assured, sounding slightly apologetic. Then Starscream landed and announced a challenge and... Wait. "What?" He blinked, absolutely thrown for a loop.

"I didn't stutter, Thundercracker. You. Me. The sky." Starscream said, hands on his hips, unconsciously displaying himself to full advantage as he generally did before an audience...and there definitely was one now if not before. "If you're able to beat the one who I have deemed second only to me... I need to test myself against you." *To see something, to see if you're worth it.* he thought. Walking easily past the Seeker, he gave him a wink...even as his right hand snaked over to pinch TC on his aft as he collected his wingmate. "I expect to see you in a joor or so."

Thundercracker's entire frame went stiff and his wings hiked high as heat rose to his face. "O-of course, Winglord." He managed even as several jealous looks followed him as he almost fled the platform. What the frag had just happened?

Skywarp had seen it all and he virtually howled with laughter even as he clung to Starscream's arm. "The /_frag_/, Stars, you sure got HIM!"

"Wasn't doing it to 'get' him." Starscream said. *Not in the way YOU think, anyway.* "How the pit did you get caught in that? Dd you forget his sigma?"

"Ugh, I didn't think he'd find an opening to use it." He muttered. His equilibrium was beginning to straighten out and as it did he tried not to wish for those strong arms supporting him again. "Frag... I really screwed up."

"Yes, you did, but all is not lost. "I'm going to shred the sky with him, you know." Starscream was certain of this. It would mainly be a matter of how he was able to handle it.

"Good. Fragger. Even if he wasn't today..." Skywarp muttered as he finally stood on his own.

"Let's get you some energon so you don't fall flat on your face later. Three warps in five kliks. Warp, really?" His tone wasn't angry, though...it was concerned exasperation, with a lot of caring mixed in.

Skywarp grinned wryly. "Hey. I put on a good show."

"You always do, Sky." Starscream grinned widely, letting him take that however he wished.

Starscream directed Skywarp to what was usually his own place, a seat carefully set aside and positioned so that everything could be seen clearly, providing the competitors didn't fly too far away. He looked confident and sure, his wings flared proudly, as he waited for Thundercracker to approach him. The Seeker was... a lot taller than he was, he noted idly. The contrast was compelling. He made himself push that out of his mind, though. He had to prove a point today, not try and court him...though that, too, was part of this, and he doubted that even TC would realize it.

Thundercracker invented deeply to calm himself before setting his wings proudly. He was facing the Winglord in an Aerial Challenge. He would not backdown and dishonor himself. He stepped onto the platform actually having to tilt his head down to stare Starscream in the optics.

Starscream looked up, the fire in his optics unmistakable. "I wish you luck, and a good flight." he said simply, offering a nod of respect. His wingtips twitched, echoing the sentiment.

Thundercracker bowed deeply, his own wings echoing Starscream's gesture of luck. "May the winds carry you far." He murmured, almost not heard in the roar of the crowd.

Starscream waited for the signal...waited...waited...and when it was given, he was up and /_gone_/, his flight taking him straight up much like Thundercracker's had gone before. No deviations, just up, and fast at that.

Frag he had almsot forgotten how fast Starscream was. He himself was surprisingly fast for his bulk, but Starscream was built for speed! He would have to play this smart. And not burn so much energy. He slowed down purposefully and tracked Starscream's likely trajectories before darting for the northwest quadrant. Even if Starscream darted another way, he was at a safe distance to engage in a charge-feint and hopefully throw him off-balance long enough to nail him with a well placed blast.

Now that he was up here, he could wait at relative leisure. Unlike Skywarp, Starscream knew well what the range and effects of Thundercracker's sonics were, plus several possible applications of it that the mech himself might not have considered. He did his research; that was a bad habit he'd developed after the Science Academy. He may not have had the ability to teleport, but speed was on his side...and so was the null ray he kept on his left arm. He didn't want to use it, but he /_wasn't_/ going to lose, even if he had to help land the oversized glitch because he had to shoot him. He circled widely before catching sight of dark blue armor gleaming brightly. Finally. He angled sharply, not losing much altitude, but giving the Seeker a chance to see him, at least.

There. Thundercracker saw him angle for a loop and waited until he reached the top of his arc, bringing him closest to himself, and then activated all his speed, rocketing for the smaller flier. He wouldn't resort to sonics just yet, just catching Starscream offguard could work... Easier said than done.

Starscream gave Thundercracker a dazzling smile and then kicked on his thrusters for a burst of speed, moving both back and up with a little handwave. Yes, he was toying with him for now. He was made to be efficient even at high speed for long periods of time, and Thundercracker probably was not. Still, he refused to let TC get behind him, because the half-klik warning he'd have before he got buffeted with a sonic boom was simply not enough.

Starscream was a smart glitch. This was turning out to be extremely difficult. Which was more or less what he expected. He thought furiously before shooting straight up, ignoring Starscream completely on favor of gaining altitude... And having the light of the artificial sunlight at his back.

Starscream's optics narrowed as he saw where Thundercracker was headed. No way was he going to allow himself to be flash-blinded or whatever it was that TC was planning, so he kept pace, climbing as well, moving to turn the flier's own trick against him. He quickly altered his optical sensors to be less sensitive to light, using a subroutine he himself had created for something very different- in space, the light polarity of certain stars could be harmful even to a Cybertronian's optics, and so he'd modified himself. He made the crimson lenses more reflective as well, following the Seeker up.

Thundercracker heard the oncoming engine and knew there was no way he would out race Starscream. So he change tactics, pulling a dangerous (if not slightly desperate seeing as he was getting low on energy from keeping speed so long) move. He spun midair and cut his engines, going into a freefall, arms open to ensnare the seeker rapidly approaching.

Starscream narrowed his optics and tucked his legs up, rolling /_over_/ the top of Thundercracker's head, the wind screaming and his wings vibrating as he pulled a maneuver even he should have known better than to try. His frame held...mostly...and he ended up directly behind Thundercracker, and he dove forward, catching the Seeker around the waist, burying his face in those proud blue wings. "Mine." he said, purring.

Thundercracker had to reengage his thrusters quickly to avoid dropping them both like a stone. Starscream was fast but even he couldn't keep their combined weight airborne on his own. The bell sounded and he sighed, dismissing the low energy warning as they came in for a landing, Starscream still attached.

Starscream didn't let go even after they landed, only repositioned himself. He had a very serious look on his face. "Thundercracker." he said, almost as a question.

Thundercracker was stiff, both from the loss (yes he does have a bit of hurt pride) and the continued and completely unexplained contact. Not to mention that optics that wide and curious did not herald good things with a calculating glint to them. "Yes Winglord?" He managed.

"You'll be my Second." he said softly, the words sounding like a command, but they're really a question, and the look in his optics is prepared for a denial, for him to completely shut down after being publically beaten. Second, because he's beaten the previous one. Skywarp never cared about rank, this wouldn't bother him.

Thundercracker was now completely stunned and all he could do was nod even as his processor struggled to catch up. "Yeah."

The smile that touched Starscream's lips made him look almost...radiant, and far younger than a Winglord ought. "Thank you." he whispered, burying dark faceplates into his chest armor for a moment before letting go, pitching his voice to be heard, and heard far.

"Though this festival is far from over, and though I have defeated Thundercracker in flight...as I should..." -he smiled at this, and there were those in the crowd who nodded and whistled- "...the purpose of this was to bring together our people in bonds of friendship, community...and the most sacred of bonds that we have...the choice of trinemates. In this, I have found the match for myself and my wingmate Skywarp...Thundercracker, of the Flight Academy." He took the dark blue Seeker's hand and gestured for Skywarp to join them, and uncharacteristically, the black and violet Seeker shook his head before someone shoved him that way, and he took Starscream's other hand in front of the crowd.

Thundercracker was numb, the announcement ringing in his audials. Wait. /_What_/ exactly had he just agreed to?! Oh frag. Well... He looked down at the radiant seeker grasping his servo like a lifeline and smiled some himself. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. It was what he wanted and despite all the cameras and seekers and politicians that would be prying into his... Personal... Life... Thundercracker stood absolutely still as the full reality weighed down on him... And coupled with his energy which finally bottomed out, he collapsed backwards, completely out cold.

Starscream's arm jerked down unexpectedly and he let go to keep from falling on his own aft as Thundercracker seemed to glitch suddenly and fall to the platform's floor. Skywarp sagged under the weight, not expecting that, and they both just stared at their future trinemate in a mixture of concern and more than a little embarrassment.

"Warp, go get a medic. Now!" he said when Skywarp didn't move quickly enough.

Skywarp had started to laugh even as he headed off to do just that, congratulating Starscream for glitching the old glitch, finally.

"TC, wake up. Wake the frag up. Oh, why are you /_doing_/ this now?" he said softly, pinching one cheek.

Skywarp returned with a femme medic called Triage who had been in the stands with her own trine. She bent over the unconscious seeker, checking him over quickly, hands completely clinical in their movements. "He will be fine, Winglord. Merely in stasis due to drain. His engines are not meant to be as quick for as long as yours." She informed him.

Starscream nodded. "Skywarp, do you think you can help me carry him?" He was doubtful they'd be able to manage it, though. He wasn't physically strong at all, and TC was /_heavy_/. "Thank you, Triage, for taking the time from your own festivities to aid me."

"My pleasure Winglord." She answered with a smile, bowing. Skywarp grumbled to help when a voice chimed in, "I'll help." He turned and there was the orange and white seeker... Skyhigh, he remembered from school. The cheerful Seeker nobody spoke ill of.

Starscream looked up...he was always doing that, it seemed, and he saw an instructor he really didn't know well. "Thank you." he said uncertainly. He grabbed Thundercracker's arm and looked at the others to heft him in a smooth movement, wanting to get him out of the public eye, at the very least.

Skyhigh got underneath, using his back to help support him. "Better get used to this, Sir. He tends to overwork himself to this state often. He's a dedicated mech." There was a slight edge to the Seeker's tone that was hard to identify.

"I'll whack him in his glitched-up helm until he quits." Starscream muttered, perhaps not loud enough to hear. "Your name is...?" he asked, grunting under the weight. Frag, how did he fly so fast with all this plating?

Skywarp answered for him. "That's Skyhigh. What do you teach again?" Warp asked, his memory not the greatest even at the best of times.

"Ah, I teach the supplemental classes. For the students who can't quite keep up." He answers pleasantly enough. "TeeCee and I have been friends for vorns so I end up getting the students from his classes more likely than not. Where exactly are we taking him?"

Starscream nodded, distracted. "Someplace out of view, where he can fuel up and...and let me figure out why this happened to begin with." He was confused. Did he not refuel as Starscream had suggested before the flight?

"If you two can handle him, I'll go get somethin'." Skywarp said, seemingly in a hurry to get out of there. Starscream figured that they could, so Skywarp took off in search of some decent energon.

"Alright, this little alcove looks great." Skyhigh suggests before setting his large friend down. "Make sure he actually refuels when he wakes. Sometimes he won't. I must be going. Congratulations Winglord."

Starscream gave Skyhigh an odd look. "Are you...all right?" he asked quietly. He seemed awfully short with him. Star glanced down at Thundercracker to ensure that he was still out cold and he pressed the matter. "Tell me what's bothering you. I don't know you, you don't know me, and whatever you say will go no farther than here."

"Ah! Oh, nothing's wrong." Skyhigh said with a laugh. "I guess I'm a little jealous of TeeCee. I was hoping to find my trine before him." He stands and bows. "I really must be going, sir. I have my own challenge." He waved as he departed quickly with one last almost longing look at Thundercracker.

Starscream nodded. "I wish you luck in your challenge, and that you find those who are your true match." He then sits on the ground, waiting for Skywarp to return. He watched Skyhigh leave, and then saw the look...his optics narrowed, but he said nothing. He regretted the words that had just come from him, though...

Skywarp returned some minutes later and tossed two cubes at Starscream. "This is seriously cutting into my partying time."

Starscream gave Warp a dirty look. "Then go party. I'm making sure he didn't glitch out permanently." He stopped for a moment. "Warp...I really should have asked you, but...he really is the best match for us."

"Whatever." Skywarp muttered and walked away, drinking from his own cube.

Starscream sighed. He was so good at fragging things up. He shook his head, wings drooping low, and considered the big mech next to him. He hoped that this wasn't a mistake. One arm tilted under his helm to lift him, the other started feeding him energon slowly, hoping that this would work.

The cube was about halfway before Thundercracker's systems began to switch over from idle. His optics flickered and he groaned, optics onlining completely... and widening in surprise when he realized whose lap his helm was situated on. "Uh... Hi." He said almost shyly. His... Trinemate. Or soon to be at any rate.

"Hi." Starscream said, almost as shyly. It was different now. It wasn't a question of rank...he'd almost equalized them in front of the entirety of Vos. "How are you feeling?"

"... Pretty drained." He answered, grunting as he sat up.

Starscream proffered the second cube; he figured he could go get another for himself later. "Here's another, if you need it. I didn't realize you were so low." he said, concerned.

"Nor did I, or else I would have done something about it." Thundercracker said softly, accepting the second cube and drinking it gratefully. Starscream's head tilted. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked, unused to caring about Thundercracker more than he would any other flier. It would be different.

"Yes." TC said, staring at the crowd that was milling about not all that far from them.

"You are the best choice, you know. Skywarp will eventually recognize that as well." Starscream said, the determination in his voice clear. "When I see something I want, I reach for it. Is it going to pull away from me?" he asked, optics lit with an almost queer light.

Thundercracker glanced at his trinemate to be and shook his head slowly. "No. No, I do not believe that it will."


	6. Chapter 6

_Turns out I had this one too, and it's in the same 'verse as the Bored prompt. We call it Origins, and there's several stories in it, most of which are unreleased (yet!) Co-written by myself and Katea-Nui again, Revolution is also her OC. _

_Strong slash warning, but this has no naughtybits. Origins AU, pre-war. This does contain a romance between a canon character and an OC, so if you do not like that sort of thing, just skip this bit, please. Constructive criticism is appreciated; all flames are answered with null ray blasts._

* * *

_-6- Dancing "May I have this dance, now and forever?"_

* * *

Revolution stood awkwardly in front of the full frame viewer in the front room he had installed recently (because watching Skywarp or Maverick walk by and then backtrack to admire themselves was hilarious to him) as he looked his frame over for any blemishes or smears. Starscream had said to look nice and he intended to do so. It was their first date in the eye of the public. No more dinner dates in the small apartment that was no longer home. No, this was a /_real_/ date. And he was nervous as fragging pit. He would /_not_/ embarrass is lover in front of their people. He would be proper, polite and courteous and remember that Starscream was still Winglord even in their relationship. He was lucky as pit to even be here and he knew it.

Starscream finished fussing with a small smudge on his shoulder plating. He sniffed, buffing it out with a bit of soft cloth, and made his way to the main room, thinking that Rev was still getting ready. What he saw was a vision of shining grey, silver, and yellow, gleaming softly in the light. He was so beautiful, and all /_his_/. Star wondered again exactly how this had happened...and he was grateful that it had. He hurried to his side. "You look wonderful." he said softly, taking the younger Seeker's hand in his own. "Are you ready, or did you need some more time?"

Revolution looked at him and then his reflection again. He didn't /_see_/ any mars on his plating. "I think I am ready." He said softly.

Starscream looked at Revolution, really /_looked_/, and a slight frown hit his faceplates. "Don't be so nervous, all right? You belong here, with me, at my side...and to the Pits with those who think otherwise."

Revolution nodded and tried to gather himself as he squeezed his lover's servo in his. "Okay. I think I'm ready. This is... new."

"It is, yes. Before...when we went anywhere, it wasn't as... Us. Even if it was. But you don't deserve to be hidden anymore." Starscream said, meaning every word. He leaned down slightly to give Rev a gentle kiss, one filled with affirmation and caring, before retaking his hand to lead him out into the world. It was 'evening' in Vos, and the skies were filled with those going to and from the entertainment districts, and to the more expensive establishments located in the Spire. It was there that Star led his named consort, to his favorite establishment, a small place known simply as Apex.

Revolution vented deeply, trying to ignore looks shot their way, or the whispers that followed them. He wrapped an arm around the strong, but slim waist of Starscream and took comfort in the fact that he didn't need the population's approval. Starscream accepted him and that was enough for him. Or he would make it be. "This is... A nice establishment." He said quietly, staring at the spacious area.

"It's one of my favorites." he said, keeping his tones low out of deference to the ambiance of the area. It /_was_/ very quiet here, with the tables set far apart, the establishment clearly made for Seekers and Seekers only by the configuration of the chairs. An attendant stared for a split second at the couple, and Starscream gave him a Look. The attendant's head whipped back around almost as if burned and quickly led them to a choice location on a dais facing the city itself. The glow of the lights reflected off the crystals in the centerpiece, and Star smiled, looking at Rev fondly. He held out his lover's seat, feeling foolish, but he also felt it was necessary...

Revolution smiled a bit shyly and took his seat, feeling equally foolish but flattered by the gesture none the less. "Thank you." He chuckled.

Starscream gave a slightly grandiose bow, a silly little grin on his lips. "You are welcome." He seated himself, wings twitching in mirth. "Are you all right?" he asked, knowing that Rev didn't precisely /_like_/ being stared at, and also knowing that there were plenty of optics aimed straight at the couple. He knew what they were wondering, what they were saying, and he privately dared /_any_/ of them to say one wrong word.

Revolution gave him a small twist of lips. "I will be fine. This will not be the last time something like this will happen. Are /_you_/ okay?"

Starscream nodded, wings flicking. "Yes...I just...I don't want you to be distressed, and I worry that some idiot will say something to you. I doubt they would in /_my_/ presence, but..." He shrugged, picking up the single-sheet that outlined the offerings for the day, handing it to Rev first.

Revolution took it. "I will be alright. You are with me." He said seriously, meaning it. He smiled softly at his love and then looked down both in embarrassment and to view the cuisines. His optics cycled wide when he caught sight if the prices. One drink was what he made in half a cred turnover.

Starscream hummed and waited for Rev to make his decision, his elbows resting on the edge of the table, chin resting in his palms. He couldn't stop /_looking_/ at him. It was strange. He didn't question it, though. Not with Rev sitting across from him. He wondered why the odd look, though.. "Is something the matter? Not to your liking?

Pale lips opened and then closed as he struggled for words. Then he found his voice again. "Star..." He licked his lips. "These prices..."

"What about them?" He knew he was very, very guilty of not even paying attention to these things. He really didn't. Star generally just threw a chit out for validation and let his accountants handle these things...it was their job. It really didn't seem like that big a deal to him. He'd never not had anything he desired, never went without. Everything had been given to him his entire life.

Revolution frowned slightly and he finally looked up at Starscream. "The cheapest item in this list is worth half my turnover." He explained.

Starscream still didn't quite understand what the fuss was about. "Rev, you don't have to worry about that. I don't, therefore /_you_/ don't. Anything that you want, it's yours. You /_or_/ your brother. It's part of being my family."

Revolution stared at him. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was so used to saving creds instead of spending them. With a sigh, he set the menu down. "You choose. I haven't a clue what most of these are."

Starscream considered this, then summoned the staff with a single raised finger. He ordered rapidly, almost too quickly for anyone but the waiter to decipher, then dismissed the mech, smiling back at Revolution. "You will learn, over time. I got us some of my favorites, a small selection." His hands reached across the table, wanting to touch. "How was your day, love?"

Revolution reached to grasp at cobalt ones and he smiled. "It was mostly normal. Having Maverick pop randomly in and out and having three guards tailing me is still an adjustment I'm working through." As well as the glances (a few hostile, others disbelieving and some amused), but he wasn't mentioning those.

"The guards...are necessary, and something that I too put up with. It's easier to just pretend they aren't really there. It's to keep you safe, you know." Star said, knowing that this had to be a shock. "I have been asked if we will be having some formal ceremony? This is up to you, if you want one." He wasn't sure that Rev ever would. Their relationship was a private thing, and they enjoyed that aspect of it. Skywarp wanted it, for some odd reason, and he'd been bending Mav's audial about it when he dragged him around for tutoring. Maverick wasn't saying much about the Academy, either, because he was still upset about having to go. "And has Mav said anything about his schooling?"

Revolution shook his helm. "Can't pry more than two words from him about it." He sighed. "Although he's been excited about meeting his sigma instructor. And what ceremony?" There was a ceremony? For what?

Starscream looked at once embarrassed and surprised. "To formally announce...us." Star said, ducking his head down like a shy youngling. "I am leaving that decision to you." He squeezed the hands that slightly covered his own, just a bit bigger despite his slightly larger overall size. Starscream's hands were slender and small, though strong. "I don't make the choice because I don't know if you want quite that much publicity. I am willing, though."

"... I was not aware there was even a ceremony for these things." He murmured. No. He was /_not_/ comfortable with that much publicity. Not one bit. "I-if it is required..."

Starscream shook his head. "No. No it is NOT required, and we don't have to." The look on Rev's face was enough to make him want to whap Skywarp across the back of the head the next time he so much as mentioned it. "Certainly not." His thumb caressed the hand trapped between both of his. "It is enough that you and I know, and are happy. Frag all of /_them_/. They can know simply by association, rather than by some ridiculous gathering where people can stare at other people and look down upon them for wearing last years' decorative scrollwork or the like."

Revolution gave his lover a somewhat bland look. "The description doesn't help, you realize." Their food arrived and he watched, once more wide optic'd, at the different assortments placed in front of them. This was worth /_far_/ more than two cred turnovers.

"The description is accurate, unfortunately. Ah, here we are." He moved his hands and arms, allowing the mech to arrange their dinner around them, looking down at it with satisfaction. "Very good. That will be all." he informed the staff, and he bowed and left in a hurry. Star waited for Rev to make his choices from the sparkling, gelled, and in one case frozen solid confections and treats arrayed before them. "Your choice first, love."

Revolution put a finger to his mouth in thought before he reached for the curiously frozen treats and pooped one of the squares in his mouth. " S'cold."

"It's frozen solid. Dipping anything in liquid nitrogen for a few moments does that relatively quickly, then they wash it in inert gas to rid it of the toxic elements. It's then flavored and served. A good cook is also a good chemist." Star says, unaware that he is definitely showing his geek roots even here. "These are my favorite. Their consistency is gelled, yes, but they're mixed with rare elements...the red ones are spicy, do be careful." He takes a red one and eats it with every indication of pleasure.

Revolution sucks on the little frozen treat in his mouth that is slowly melting on his glossa. It was incredibly tangy, almost sour, but the juice of it was nice. His wings twitch in surprise as he reaches the middle and a burst of sweet greeted him. He made a soft sound of surprised delight and reached for another confection. "These are delicious!" He would love to make these himself.

Starscream smiled. "I'm glad you like them." He himself seemed to stay away from the very sweet treats, keeping to the spicier type. He just watched Rev enjoy himself, happy that his love was enjoying himself. He needed to, after a life of work...how soon /_did_/ batch-Seekers begin their functions? There was much he didn't know, but here was not the place for it. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked quietly.

Revolution smiles as he reaches for a red cube. "I am." He confirmed, eyeing the treat. He and MAverick had been limited in their choice of treats and ingredients on the salary he made. So spicy was a newer concept as he nibbled on the corner.

Starscream waited for a moment- that thing that Rev had grabbed was hot, and though Starscream loved them, he wasn't quite sure how Revolution would feel with the unique tang scorching his glossa. He himself took one of the sour ones, delighting in the contrasting flavors. The music had begun to play already, a light string composition made popular some time ago. No one had begun dancing, not yet.

The moment Revolution has swallowed he knew it was perhaps too much and he coughed as the spice and tingle followed the piece down his intake. It was rather hot, leaving a tingle and prickle on his glossa he wasn't sure he enjoyed too much. Or perhaps it was because he hadn't been expecting it. Either way, he reached for the cooled midgrade that had been served with the dinner and tried to drain the heat away without making a fool of himself.

Starscream smiled. "I warned you...but you had to find out, I suppose. Those /_are_/ my favorites." He squeezed one of the sour ones and it broke open on his fingers, and he regarded the greenish gel with a half-smile.

Revolution finished his drink with a gasp. "I wasn't quite expecting /_that_/." He pouted slightly, deciding he would avoid the red ones for now, or until he felt brave enough to try them again. Instead he looked at the green gel on his lover's fingers and reached for one of those.

Starscream actually LIKED that little pout; it made him look so...innocent. Though Starscream knew that /_that_/ wasn't the case. That was part of his sex appeal, though- how reserved he was in the world, in public...and when they were alone, he grew passionate and even wanton, in some cases. The memories caused Star to heat up just a bit, but he forced that down- now was for them to be in public, he was displaying Rev as /_his_/ to all of Vos. "It's fine. The first time I had one I cried." he admitted.

Revolution looked at him in surprise, a green gelled cube paused in front of his lips. "Really?"

"I was just a sparkling, and I grabbed one off my Sire's plate. Not only did he get decidedly upset, he made me finish it. Hotter than the Pits of Kaon, it was. My carrier wasn't home that day..." he trailed off.

Revolution paused again, looking at his lover. He hardly ever spoke of his genitors and always seemed rather upset doing so. He set the treat down and took the cloth to the right of his own served tray and reached across the table to wipe the gel from a cobalt hand.

Starscream tilted his head and smiled softly."Thank you. You didn't have to do that." His voice was quiet, almost introspective. Images of his genitors crossed his mind, and for the thousandth time he resolved to be /_nothing_/ like his sire. "You don't need to be cleaning up my messes, love...enjoy yourself. We can dance, if you wish to."

Revolution smiled back. "I wanted to." And it was his own way of offering silent support when he felt Starscream might need it. Then he blinked as something seemed to register. "Dance?"

"Dance. To the music? On the dance floor out there?" Starscream teased gently. "Can you? I...am proficient." Which was a giant understatement. Starscream was an excellent dancer, and had always been one.

Revolution shook his helm. "I can dance fine, but... I only know classical dances. My mentor insisted after Blast Off." He said.

Starscream nodded. "That's fine. The music is suited to such. And I am willing to dance anything as long as it's with you." The fact that the older dances required close contact was just a bonus. "Only when you are ready, though. We would be the first couple, and I know you do not like to be stared at."

Revolution fidgeted, glancing at the wide space that Starscream had indicated as the dancefloor. He did like dancing. And knew quite a few classical ones. He steeled himself. "I... I would like to dance."

"Now, or later when others have joined?" Star was willing to do either, though he had to privately admit the vision of the Winglord and his consort leading the dance was compelling, and something he himself would like to see (and likely would on the medianet if they did).

"I would like to dance... with you. I do not mind." He was more worried he would embarrass Starscream than being stared at in all honesty.

Starscream smiled slowly, standing tall, and stretched one arm out for Revolution to take. "With me, then. Let us show them how it's done."

Revolution vented deeply before taking the offered limb and allowing himself to be led to the dancefloor. He stood straight and proud, the only indication of his nervousness the slight tremble in his proudly raised wings. He smiled. "Let us."

The song began anew as soon as the musicians noticed who was on the floor, and Starscream took Rev's hands in his own expertly. The song was an old one, and Star whirled Rev around, a smile on his lips, the slightly dazed look of adoration that he always gave his lover quite clear to anyone who was watching. "You're the most beautiful one in the room, love." Star whispered, meaning every word. "They look upon you and are jealous."

Revolution couldn't help but laugh. "I disagree, Star. You are by far more beautiful than I." He stepped in closer as the song required in the dance, staring with love into the crimson set in dark faceplates.

Starscream smiled, but shook his head. "We shall have to agree to disagree, then." He swept Rev back in a move not required, but extra, in this dance, and a faint flash of light indicated someone imagecapping the event for some purpose or another. Swinging him back up, he hmmed inwardly...and kissed his lover right there in front of Primus and all of Vos, just as the song itself ended, the final strains washing over the couple who still remained alone on the floor.

Revolution's optics widened and his wings were stiff with surprise. When Starscream pulled away, he shook himself from his daze and smiled shyly as the start began for another song. Couples were starting to come to the dance floor now, some just to get closer image captures, others to dance. "You like to keep me on the tip of my thrusters, don't you?"

"Yes." Starscream said, teasing now. "I said that you were mine...and I mean for everyone to know it." He held his seeker close to him, almost able to feel the slight nervousness in his frame. "Would you like to continue, or go back to our table? It is your choice; this is for you."

Revolution huffed a bit. "Anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you fuss?" He smiled. "I would like to dance again. But I do not wish for those frozen treats to become unfrozen."

"Then we'd best come back to the dance floor, or they'll be puddles by the time we return. And my opponents would cringe if they ever heard me referred to as 'cute'." Star said, tugging gently at Rev's hand to lead them back to their table. People did look at them, some bemused, others uncaring, and at least one or two jealous stares comprised the watching crowd.

Revolution worried slightly. "I am sorry. I will refrain from making that reference in the future. Although I was not aware one had opponents for the title of 'Winglord'."

"Not for my title. Those that I have to deal with, primarily anyone in Iacon. They're definite opposition to me...they wish to impose /_their_/ rules on us, rationing so that we could not fly as we wished...I won't stand for that, you know, thus the opposition." Starscream said seriously. "As for that, it was mostly a joke, love...they just see me as a scary, temperamental glitch, which I /_am_/, usually."

"Oh." Revolution replied, face heating a bit. He needed to stop making presumptions... "I see."

"Rev. Look at me." Star said softly. "You are not expected to know these things immediately. It has taken me vorns. You are unused to this side of life, I understand that...and I also understand that it may take you awhile to adjust. Please don't be embarrassed simply because you don't know. Ask, and I will tell you, all right?" He brushed the back of his hand down the sharp arc of Rev's face, looking upon him with absolute love.

"I will." Revolution said, smiling again. "Can we...can we dance again?" His helm tilted as he gestured toward the floor, where several couples swayed slowly to the music.

"Of course." The Winglord of Vos stood and gave a bow over Revolution's hand, offer it, and himself, to the younger Seeker. "May I have this dance, now and forever?"

The laugh that sprung forth from Rev's lips could be heard even over the music.


	7. Chapter 7

_This one gave me a hard time, so it took a bit to get it up. Sorry about the wait, and thank you to all ho have read and reviewed and followed and favorited! You guys rock.  
_

_Rated M for trinesmut of the sticky variety. Yum.  
_

_Still isn't mine, unfortunately. :(  
_

* * *

_-7- Dominant "You were mine even then; you just had to take the time to realize it."_

* * *

"I do not submit." Thundercracker said finally, heaviness in his tone. "It is simply not something that I enjoy."

"TC, I'm your trineleader." Starscream said, and Thundercracker could see the youth within him, the idealism that hadn't yet been stripped away by time and troubles. The troubles were there, though- he himself still wore the mental scars from his ordeal in Tarn, and then /_this_/...this was too much. He wanted this, though. Wanted it with everything that he was. He wanted to /_belong_/.

"And what is /_that_/ supposed to mean?" the elder Seeker said finally, looking over the frame in front of him with an anticipatory dread that Starscream frowned to see.

"It means that you will submit to me." Star said, grinning. "You're acting like you never have."

Thundercracker froze. That really /_was_/ the crux of the matter, wasn't it? He /_hadn't_/, not willingly. And not even all the way. The last time a lover had...had /_tried_/, he'd freaked out. It hadn't felt good, it had felt damned uncomfortable and painful.

Starscream stared at his new trinemate. "You're kidding me."

"No." TC said simply, looking at his pedes.

_::Thundercracker, I won't hurt you.:: _Starscream said through the trine link.

_::It always hurts.::_ he said, not looking at the smaller red and white flier. :_:I /_**don't like it**_/. I never have. And I doubt I ever will.::_

Starscream sat heavily on the berth, and it was obvious that he was thinking very hard. "Let me. Let me try. If you...if you don't enjoy it, I'll stop."

TC had heard /_that_/ before. The difference here was that he actually cared about what Starscream thought of him, that he...might be willing. He sat next to Starscream and stroked a white wing, a wing that arched into his touch. "I...Scree...all right." he finally said, resigned.

He was his trineleader. And Thundercracker cared. He thought wryly for a moment that at the very least Skywarp wasn't here to see this; Warp's comments, however well-meant or whatever went through the teleporter's pretty purple head, weren't needed right now.

"Are you sure?" The grating tone in Starscream's vocalizer was absent, and crimson optics looked nearly through the blue Seeker.

"...Yes." And Thundercracker took Starscream into his embrace and kissed him.

Star was always the eager one; he leaned into the kiss and even shoved his trinemate down onto the berth, hands on his shoulders, pinning him lightly to that same berth as his lips explored TC's own with a heat that was entirely characteristic of the flier. That was okay; it was /_more_/ than okay when Starscream's hands grasped Thundercracker's upper wing edges firmly, two fingertips massaging the outer sensors.

"You're mine, you know." Star purred against TC's lips, and that brought surprising warmth to his frame. "Mine then, mine /_now_/, and mine /_forever_/." Starscream's lips attached themselves to Thundercracker's neck cabling, and the elder Seeker moaned softly; that too felt good, and he could feel his tension dissipating slowly. He tried not to think about what would come soon, and just fell into the moment.

Starscream sat up, straddling Thundercracker, and looked down with desire and want. "Relax." he ordered, and TC offlined his optics, trying to do just that. Maybe it would be easier if he didn't see what was happening.

He felt a soft touch on the side of his helm and then he /_couldn't_/ see anymore; Starscream had attached an optical inhibitor, and he could feel warm air brushing across his cheek. "I said relax."

"Don't-" TC said, the loss of his sight the exact opposite from comforting, and his frame stiffened. Starscream immediately removed the inhibitor. "I didn't mean to.."

"You did not know." Thundercracker said gently, and he laid himself back down, his frame still stiff but not overly tense.

Starscream smiled slowly. "I think I have an idea, something that might help." The lithe flier began kissing slowly down Thundercracker's neck, and TC couldn't help but shiver at that; even with Star's weight atop him, that just felt good. Cobalt hands brushed lightly across the seal of his glass, and he rumbled out a quiet sound that could have been a moan. Starscream felt encouraged by that, and continued down, his lips moving in a slow slide until he nipped gently at Thundercracker's pelvic armor. "Open to me." he said, and that twinge of worry came back, even as TC opened himself, baring his valve to his trineleader.

"No, all of you." The laugh in Starscream's voice was clear, and Thundercracker's breath caught. Was Star just going to do things the usual way? Star's lips closed around his spike housing and Thundercracker was finding it difficult to think at all.

Starscream loved the feel of Thundercracker between his lips, even if the Seeker's spike was not precisely small and he had to work at it to take it all in. The /_sounds_/ he made as Star gently ran his glossa over the ridges and sensors, the gasp when he sucked sharply...all of that drove him, and when his fingertips danced lightly over Thundercracker's valve rim TC barely noticed at all. His hips pushed up into Starscream's intake and still he didn't stop, his own low sounds sending vibrations up the considerable length as he swallowed him deep.

"Starscream-" Thundercracker gasped, his hands reaching for the wideswept white wings that shuddered at the sound of his own name. Star drew off slowly and gave TC a smirk. "Hands at your sides." Those were familiar words to Thundercracker; he'd said them often enough while 'facing Starscream, and he groaned, complying reluctantly. He couldn't even push Star down onto his spike; he was helpless under the onslaught, and the feeling of that was a little...Stimulating, for once.

Starscream slowed down with his lips, barely laving the tip with his glossa...and his fingers continued to slowly, so slowly explore the outer sensors of Thundercracker's valve, which was actually beginning to slick up under the gentle treatment. He circled the entrance with just one fingertip, the lubricant that barely had begun to form easing his way, and he slid that same fingertip just barely inside the larger Seeker to massage the lower rim of his entrance. Starscream sucked sharply at the head of TC's spike as he did this, and the Seeker cried out at the dual stimulation, his wings pressing hard against the berth. That had actually felt good!

Starscream was encouraged by this and slid the finger in just a bit more, curling it against the sensitive walls, and Thundercracker gasped aloud; he could /_feel_/ himself getting wet beneath his trineleader's touches, and it felt odd and good and a bit frightening all at once. He wondered when it was going to start hurting; it always did.

A warm, wet glossa laved his spike, though, and each ridge and sensor was thoughtfully attended to by Starscream's talented lips, so distracting that Thundercracker didn't even notice when Starscream slid in a second finger, rocking his hand ever so slowly inside his trinemate. The movement felt.../_good_/. TC was surprised, and he moaned softly, the deep tone different from the sounds he'd been making at the attention to his spike."Star..." he whispered, his hips actually arching lightly into the cobalt hand. "Don't stop, Starscream."

The red and white Seeker purred loudly and swallowed Thundercracker's spike almost to the hilt in one smooth movement, his intake clenching around it like a valve in the throes of overload. The blue flier moaned loudly, the deep rumble rolling throughout the room, and Starscream slid in a third finger, moving harder and faster through the new slickness. He could feel the walls twitch around his fingers, and he could feel TC's spike throbbing between his lips- he was close, and Starscream knew then what to do.

He rose up, sucking hard, and just as TC's spike left his mouth with an audible 'pop' he grasped it with his free hand, stroking firmly. His other hand slid out from the lightly clenching port to trace Thundercracker's lips, making him taste his own lubricant just as TC did to Starscream on occasion.

The elder Seeker moaned at his own taste, riding up into Starscream's hand. "/_Slaggit/_, Star-" he moaned, almost ready to flip his trineleader and /_take_/ what he wanted. Starscream smiled down, a genuine smile, and covered TC's lips with his own, sliding between parted thighs and into his trinemate for the very first time ever. Thundercracker tensed- this was when it was going to hurt, the intrusion would be too painful to bear...and he offlined his optics so that Starscream wouldn't see the pain reflected in them.

They flew open almost immediately, right along with the sharp gasp that escaped him against his will when Starscream swiveled his hips and hit someplace Thundercracker didn't even know he had, causing a wave of intense pleasure to crash over him from nowhere. Large hands took Starscream's hips and pulled him closer, and the smaller flier gave Thundercracker a look filled with satisfaction as he began to move more firmly, twisting at the end of every thrust just to hear Thundercracker cry out at the stimulation. His legs parted further, wanting Starscream to go deeper, not knowing how to handle this except by shivering under him. Starscream leaned down to nip at TC's audial. "You like this." he said, and it wasn't a question.

"What do /_you/_ think?" Thundercracker hissed, one leg riding high on slender hips.

"I think you /_do_/." Starscream whispered and thrust inward harder, wringing a sharp cry from his trinemate. He did it again, and again and again until Thundercracker writhed and arched beneath Starscream, his valve drawing him in as far as he could get. The vibrations on his plating shot through Starscream himself and he slammed in as hard as he could, dragging Thundercracker with him in an intense overload that left them both wrecked and panting to cool their frames. Star collapsed on top of TC, his face pressed against cool glass.

"It didn't hurt." Thundercracker murmured. "I even enjoyed it."

"You trust your trine not to harm you." Starscream said softly, reaching to pet a wing edge. "You don't have to do this again, not if you don't want to."

Thundercracker held Starscream close to him, feeling a strange ache in his interface array that had nothing to do with pain or fear. "And if I do want it?"

Starscream just grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

_Greetings ^_^ Here's the next installment of my 28 meme, and this one's set in the I Dream of Seeker 'verse (the story of the same name is under a shared profile named We Dream of Seeker; the authors are myself and Katea-Nui). It's somewhat interesting; check it out if you wish!  
_

_Warnings- Slash, mention of interfacing  
_

_Continuity- G1 AU, IDOS 'verse  
_

_Disclaimer- nope, still ain't mine.  
_

_Reviews make me smile._

* * *

_-8- Dreaming ~Sleep, brother to Death, claim me now so that I might dream.~_

* * *

He wasn't sure if it was truly real or just an escape brought on by his general hopelessness, yet Starscream's logic centers screamed at him to deny the entire situation as nothing more than a fanciful recharge flux.

The part of him that /_wasn't_/ logical told him to shut up and enjoy it while he was able, and it was this part he listened to every time he shuttered his optics and powered down for recharge, only to 'awaken' in that misty room between the worlds.

It made /_some_/ sense, at least- alternate timelines and universes had at least been theorized, though never proven. How one could access it via recharge was another matter entirely, and that was why Starscream told no one of his increasingly frequent 'visits' to a young Seeker whose world was decidedly different from his own.

The place-names...so similar, yet not. Even their creator-deity's designation rang somewhat true...though in Starscream's own world Prima was an old Prime, and not a goddess. Seeing as Starscream had never been a particularly religious mech to begin with, he rather thought the distinction was minor. Unlike the majority of races, Cybertronians had never had the hangups about gender that plagued other, generally organic, races. He could give a frag less about that.

Their world had also never known war. That /_was_/ intriguing. It made Starscream think about why it had all started to begin with, and about how the goals of the Decepticons had shifted over long vorns...once, they fought for equality, for the right to exist as /_they_/ wished to exist, without a set function decided by politicians whose lives never crossed those of the ones they wanted to control.

Now it was all about conquest and power...and of course, obliterating the Prime. Starscream himself had nothing /_against_/ Optimus Prime; he thought that the Prime was overly idealistic and slightly naïve in his belief that /_anyone_/ could be redeemed given enough time.

Megatron had long ago lost perspective...and possibly his sanity. Starscream's aching frame and twisted right wing was a testament to that. That's what one got when one publically denounced their commanding officer's plan as "something resembling organic waste material and nowhere near as entertaining".

Starscream wondered if the Prime did that to his overly-logical SIC. Somehow, he doubted he did.

Another cycle...another raid...another session of battle where the Decepticons barely managed to steal enough energy to continue their vendetta for another few decacycles. Another punishment, another trip to the medical bay, where Hook's visor brightened at familiar injuries and the sour frown of a Seeker who'd been here far too often.

Starscream sat alone in his quarters and lay upon the berth, his thoughts drifting to the lithe young flier who had told him of a world without war, a world where the Autobots' idealistic phrase "Til All Are One" was actually a reality. He remembered being held, the hands on his plating real enough that he could still feel it if he concentrated hard enough.

He remembered the first time they'd come together in mutual want and passion, and how that had grown between them.

_I'm an ignorant fool for believing this, and it's likely because my slagheap of a commander has hit me in the helm one too many times._ Starscream thought to himself. _One can't possibly reach through whatever barrier exists that separates possibility from reality._

His lips twisted into a hopeful smile, though, as he lay on his berth to dream.


	9. Chapter 9

_Two updates in a half hour, wheee!_

_Warnings: Slashy if you want to read it like that, but could easily just be the consequences of drunk!Screamer.  
_

_Continuity: G1  
_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_-9- Drinking ~If I /**ever**/ suggest this again, do just shoot me instead; it would hurt less.~_

* * *

"Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, eighty-nine bottles of beeeeeeeeeeeer..." Skywarp sang, his fifth cube of high grade slightly tilted in his right hand. Starscream looked up at his trinemate and scowled.

"If you don't stop singing that inane fleshbag drinking song, that cube is going straight where you won't want it."

"Who says I don't want it, Scree?" Skywarp said, giggling. Starscream facepalmed. 'Cons were /_not_/ supposed to giggle, no matter /_how_/ overcharged they got. He reached up and plucked the cube from Skywarp's only slightly resisting grasp and set it on his desk, ignoring the kicked turbopuppy look his youngest trinemate was giving him.

"Stars, you really ought to try getting overcharged every now an' then." Skywarp said with only a hint of slur to his tone. "Might get that pole out of your aft, or something."

"I don't have a pole in my aft. I have a sense of responsibility, a sense of propriety, and a thousand things that need doing." Starscream snapped, unaccountably irritated for some reason. "Not to mention it's a waste of fuel."

"Not when I stole it from those fragging Twins' hidden still in that cave." Skywarp said with a blinding grin on his face.

"You did /_what_/?"

"Stole it. VOIP! In, grabbed the goods, and VOIP back out. They'll never even know who took it, an' I got more." Skywarp gestured behind him, where sixteen cubes of the Terror Twins' best brew sat, glowing softly in the dim light of the trine's shared quarters. "Waitin' on TeeCee to get offshift, then I'm gonna get him 'charged too." The grin on Skywarp's face was almost cute.

Starscream sighed inwardly. 'Cons were not supposed to be cute, either. Skywarp tended to break all those rules, though, simply because he was Skywarp. He glanced at the teleporter, who gave him a Look that practically begged Starscream to do it, just this once.

The SIC groaned and held out a hand. "Fine. But only one."

Skywarp beamed. "It's good stuff, those twins may be aftheads but they sure do know their brewing..." Skywarp handed Starscream a cube and nearly bounced on his thrusters, waiting for his trineleader's assessment of its quality.

Starscream sipped...and then took a much bigger drink. "This is...really good. Smooth. I haven't had anything like this in awhile." Most of the fuel onboard was strictly midgrade, and barely that. Energon obtained from coal power tasted like slag, and that from hydroelectric sources was almost as bad. It was a lot better than nothing, though, so most 'Cons just drank up and didn't complain about where their fuel came from.

By the time that Thundercracker got offshift, both of his trinemates had depleted the stack of sixteen cubes down to seven. The Air Commander was sitting on Skywarp's lap, legs slung to the side, a cube of glowing violet liquid in his hand and a huge grin on his lips.

"Heya, TeeCee." Starscream said, gesturing with his cube. Some sloshed over the side onto Skywarp's face, and he dragged a finger through it as if it were some strange substance he'd never seen before.

"Didn't need a bath, Screamer!" Skywarp said.

"Don' call me that, Warpy." Starscream said, almost giggling.

Thundercracker just stared. The world was coming to an end, he just knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

_What things come from speedwriting...I don't think that this prompt was /ever/ meant to go quite like this, but my mind has permanent residency in the gutters and it just came out. _

_Warnings for sticky oral, trinesmut, and general perversion_

_Ain't mine, but I wouldn't mind having it ^_^_

_Thank you, followers and reviewers!_

* * *

_~10~ Drinking~ "The taste of you is addictive."_

* * *

Starscream knew that he enjoyed this far too much, though at least he had trinemates to sate what felt like a need, at times- he needed to /_give_/, and this was the purest form of giving that he could possibly think of. The Decepticon faction had names for mechs like him- slut was the /_kindest_/. Term one could expect to hear, though not one had the bearings to use it within hearing distance of the SIC /_or_/ his trine.

He didn't care, not behind the closed doors of their shared quarters. Not when Thundercracker stood before him, that low rumbling growl in his voice, a strong hand guiding the Air Commander's helm as he knelt before him, the very image of submission, sucking his trinemate's spike as if it were the source of the purest energon in existence.

He certainly drank it down as if it were. Starscream loved the taste of his trinemates. They were different, of course- Skywarp seemed somehow sweeter, though his consumption of rust sticks might have had something to do with that, while Thundercracker had a sharp tang that was as unique as it was erotic. Sometimes they wondered if their trineleader should be the one doing this, submitting in such a definitive way, but Starscream never hesitated to inform them that this was /_his_/ choice; his desire. So they shrugged and took it like mechs; it's not like it felt /_bad_/, and Primus was it hot to see their arrogant little SIC on his knees, begging for a taste.

Skywarp watched as Starscream took Thundercracker down to the base of his spike and back up in less time than it took most mechs to shutter their optics three times, the obvious suction evident by hollowed cheeks. His hands were bound behind his back, also at his direction- he wanted to prove that he didn't /_need_/ to use his hands to pleasure his mates; lips and glossa and on occasion, denta were all he required. Thundercracker certainly wasn't complaining; the blue seeker's helm was thrown back, both hands guiding the dark helm up and down as Starscream moaned and growled around the length that pierced his pretty lips. Skywarp slipped behind him and traced around his bared valve- it was soaking wet, yet /_more_/ evidence that Starscream got off on this almost as hard as the one he was doing it to.

Warp couldn't take it anymore, not after listening to them both, not after feeling the aftereffects through the trine-bond. He released his own spike and shoved into Starscream with no warning whatsoever. The SIC keened around Thundercracker's length, involuntarily revving his own turbines, which made Thundercracker lose the control he'd barely had in the first place, shoving Star's head all the way down to /_hold_/ it there while his trineleader drank him dry.


	11. Chapter 11

_This one is set in the very early days of Katea-Nui and I's L&S 'verse. This was mentioned in one of the chapters, but not elaborated upon. _

_Warnings for M/SS consensual nongraphic 'facing and more than a little angst._

* * *

_~11~ Excitement ~ "Be careful what you wish for, what you dream of. You just might get it."_

* * *

He really had never thought this would happen to him. He, Starscream, had abruptly risen all the way from aerial combatant to Air Commander of the entire Decepticon faction. Admittedly, the previous Air Commander had been deactivated in a particularly messy manner, but still, he was one of the newer recruits, and as such he hadn't thought he'd caught Lord Megatron's optic /_that_/ thoroughly.

The ceremony was scheduled to occur at the end of on-cycle, and Starscream felt almost terrified. He could feel the reassuring presence of his trinemates, closer than brothers. He was still young for such an important position, yet within him lie an almost indefatigable drive to succeed, to be the best...and he'd put himself /_out there_/ in front of their Lord in an attempt to make him /_see_/ that his trine was the best slagging Seeker trine in the faction. When Starscream was raised in rank, so too would his trinemates, though not as high- one step below, as was customary.

The excitement that Skywarp felt was contagious, and spread by Starscream's own. His spark whirled in his chest, and he tried to think of some way to commemorate this, some physical /_something_/ that he could have for later to signify this momentous occasion. He glanced around the cramped quarters that they'd soon be vacating to no avail, and he kicked the too-small recharge berth in aggravation.

Maybe he didn't /_need_/ a physical symbol; perhaps the symbolism of the event would be enough. It was almost off-cycle, and frag it, he /_wasn't_/ going to be late for this.

The ceremony was all that Starscream could have hoped for. Lord Megatron had made a speech, praising Starscream's, and by association his trine's, accomplishments in battle, and then Starscream's own accomplishments in the labs, creating more energy-efficient weaponry that they could use in their struggles against the Autobots. Toward the end of the celebration, Soundwave had approached the young Seeker with a request from Lord Megatron to attend him in his quarters in a half-joor.

Starscream knew that that was not really a request; however, he could see no reason why he /_wouldn't_/ do so, not with the high of his promotion rippling through his systems. Not with the four cubes of high grade that had been given to him. Not with his absolute trust in his commanding officer, Starscream's firm belief that he thought Starscream was someone to be respected, listened to; perhaps even considered close to an equal.

The young flier was full of dreams as he made the walk to Lord Megatron's quarters, though his trinemates were suitably concerned for their trineleader's welfare. They'd tried to tell him to be careful, to not let the excitement of the day get to him; to not allow his overcharged state to cloud an admittedly superior processor.

Starscream told them both that they worried too much. There was nowhere more safe than the quarters of the Decepticon Supreme Commander, after all. Even Thundercracker was forced to agree with that logic, and it was with that thought that they released their trinemate at the beginning of the hallway to finish the trip alone.

He made the trip back alone as well. He was glad of it, too, that his trinemates had gotten overcharged themselves and were far too depply in recharge to check on their trineleader. Physically, he was mostly okay...all right, so /_that_/ was a lie because his left wing was wrenched out of position just a bit, and his valve was more than a little sore, but Starscream told himself that he'd /_wanted_/ it. Wanted to be taken by their leader. He had consented freely, though Megatron had gotten more than a little rough toward the end, hence the wing injury. That would heal, though not by the next cycle or even the one afterward.

He devoutly hoped that Lord Megatron didn't display the same sort of coldness about his injured status that he'd just shown Starscream when he'd asked, respectfully, if he could recharge there with his leader. Megatron had laughed in Starscream's face and ordered him to get the frag out of his quarters before he was /_thrown_/ out, and Starscream had left in shock...and more than a bit of stunned hurt. Not that he'd admit to the latter emotion- the Air Commander didn't feel things like that.

He idly thought that perhaps he had the physical symbol that he'd searched for earlier that cycle, though it certainly wasn't of the type he'd wanted. His excitement had twisted into a form of hero-worshipping desire that had rapidly been turned against him.

Starscream knew that he'd steel himself against the emotion in the future.

He walked very slowly back to his new quarters where his trinemates lay entwined, recharging peacefully, and he stared at them, his lips twisting into an odd sort of pained smile. His emotions were chaotic, ranging from a bitter anger that he knew his trine didn't deserve right down to self-loathing for allowing it to happen in the first place, but he also knew that he /_deserved_/ the position. Starscream knew he was the fastest flier on Cybertron. He'd earned it. And by his submission he'd cemented his position, and thereby took care of his trine.

Their excitement about this mattered to Starscream as well, and so he kept that thought in mind instead of the rejection. Instead of the feeling of being used. After all, it was the Seeker was to put their trine first. He gingerly slid next to Thundercracker, wincing when his wing brushed the berth in just the wrong way. The larger blue flier reached out to Starscream, his hand brushing his arm. Thundercracker had a rare smile on his face, as did Skywarp.

Trine first.


End file.
